A Day Before Christmas
by VaughnThePhantom
Summary: A day before Christmas, everyone was busy preparing knick-knacks for decorating the Christmas tree or for decorating their house, maybe booking a hotel to go with their family, boyfriend or girlfriend, but Cagalli was dumped just one day before Christmas


**Paring : Asucaga**

**Rated : K+**

**Summary : **A day before Christmas, everyone was busy preparing knick-knacks for decorating the Christmas tree or for decorating their house, maybe booking a hotel to go with your family, boyfriend or girlfriend, but Cagalli was **dumped** just one day before Christmas. She felt it was the end of her life but her best friend came over and helped her to get it through.

**

* * *

A day before Christmas

* * *

  
**

24th December, it was just a day before Christmas. Everyone was busy to make tomorrow's schedule, to decide to go with whom at Christmas day, to go where and what to do. Well, it's all sounds fun-indeed it is fun, but this girl, the blonde hair girl with pair of amber eyes was sighing. Her face looked sad as she gazed at the street. There were many couples walking passed by her. Every time she saw the happiness face on the couple's faces, she sighed and felt sad. She walked without any destination then she stopped in front of a shop. She looked inside the shop.

It was a Christmas shop, where all the people bought many things about Christmas, like Christmas tree or the knick-knacks, Christmas gown. She watched inside the shop, the spirit of Christmas was truly felt from that shop. She had that spirit too, before, until just now. As she was kept looking inside the shop, someone tapped her shoulder, made her to see who it was.

The person who tapped her was a guy, with short navy blue hair, pair of emerald eyes. He had a handsome face and athletic body, higher than her.

"What are you doing at here, Cags?" asked that guy to her. Tears rolled down slowly from her amber eyes. The guy was confused as she started to cry on his chest. She grabbed his shirt hard. The guy didn't know what to do as the others were staring at him, thinking that he might have done something wrong.

"He, he broke me up!" shouted her as she still crying.

"Cags." He called her name slowly.

"He broke me up, Athrun! He did it! I…I don't know what to do anymore. I…"

"Cagalli." He felt sad too, he tried to calm her.

"Alright, I understand it. I know you feel devastated, but you need to calm down first. Now, let's go for a coffee, shall we?" She nodded slowly. He took her as she was trying to calm down to a café, not far from them.

The waitress came as they approached in front of the café. She asked what they wanted to order. Athrun asked for two hot chocolate. The waitress took their order and then soon went back to the kitchen. Athrun looked back to Cagalli, who was still sad.

"Care to explain?" asked Athrun to her softly.

"He broke me up Athrun." Cagalli said slowly.

"You've told me before. I mean, why he wanted to break up with you?"

"I…I don't know. All he said was that he thought we couldn't make it out anymore so he asked for a break up." Cagalli started to cry once more. Athrun wept her tears slowly and slowly his hand pulled up her face so she could face him.

"I'm here for you, Cags. You don't have to cry anymore. He didn't deserve any of your tears. You still love him, don't you?"

Cagalli was surprised with Athrun's question. Before, she would answer that directly that she loved him, but now she didn't know why she couldn't answer that question. She just stayed silent. Athrun slowly pulled his hand from Cagalli. Soon, the waitress came with two hot chocolate for them. Athrun grabbed the cup and slipped it slowly. Cagalli just stare to that chocolate.

"Athrun." She said slowly.

"Hmm…"

"Thank you." She said that with a big smile crossed on her face. Athrun nodded with a small smile. They continue to chat with each other talking about what they are going to do in Christmas, about funny incident that happened before, etc.

Drrt…drrt…

"I think it's your phone, Athrun." Cagalli said as she realized that Athrun's cell phone was buzzing.

"Ah, right. Hang on a sec." He picked up and answered, "Athrun's speaking. Oh, Meyrin! What? I can't. I'm with Cagalli now. Well, you know. Alright, alright, I'll try my best, okay? Love you, bye."

Hearing Meyrin's name, Cagalli felt sad and angry. She didn't know why she felt angry. Perhaps because she knew that Meyrin was really a bitch and to know that she was dating with her _best friend_ made her felt angrier than before.

"Who's that?" asked Cagalli although she knew it was Meyrin.

"It's Meyrin."

"What did she say?"

"She asked me to go to her place now."

"Well, you should go then."

"Nah, I can't leave you alone after what you've been through." Athrun shook his head and drank his chocolate.

"I'll be alright. After all, Meyrin is your girlfriend. You shall go to her and comfort her."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" asked Athrun once more.

"Yeah, you know, I feel better after you came. Now, I think I'm alright."

"I see…Okay then." Athrun nodded and stood up from his chair. When he was about to take out his purse to pay the chocolate, Cagalli stopped him and said, "My treat."

"Okay, bye." Athrun nodded and kissed Cagalli's forehead before he went out from the café.

Cagalli turned back to see Athrun leaving the café. Before Athrun opened the door, he once again turned back and waved to Cagalli. Cagalli waved back to him and smiled weakly. She continued to drink her chocolate. She was confused, really confused because she felt sadder than before. Athrun's was her _best friend_, so how could she felt sad when her _best friend_ wanted to meet his girlfriend? And how come it is much sadder than she was broke up with her ex boyfriend?

_Christmas, one event, when they said one of your wish can come true_

_A night when miracle can happen_

_But we must believe that our wish will come true_

_We just need to believe_

**24****th**** December, **_**22.50**_

Cagalli was at her apartment, sitting on her couch and ate cup noodles while watching TV. All her friends were having the spirit of Christmas and spending Christmas Eve with their beloved one. Only she, who was left alone in her apartment and watched TV, spent Christmas without spirit and sadness.

Suddenly, her phone rang, she picked it.

"Hello, Cagalli's speaking." She said reluctantly.

"**Cags, it's me, Athrun." **

"Athrun?" she was surprised to hear Athrun's voice on the other side.

"**Yeah, it's me. Who else have this sexy voice?" **he chuckled.

"Whoever, except you. So, why did you call me? Want to mock me because I'm alone in this Christmas Eve?"

"**Don't be so harsh, 'kay? I'm here to ask you to come to the Park, across your apartment. You know that place right?" **

"Yeah, of course."

"**So, come on, grab your jacket and scarf, stood up from your couch and walked to the Park now. I'm waiting right here until you come." **

"Okay, okay." She said reluctantly.

"**Alright, I'll see you later. Bye." **

"Bye." She closed the phone. She stood up from her couch and wore her jacket and scarf. She closed the lamp before went out from her apartment. She climbed down the stairs and went across to the Park. It took 15 minutes for her to arrive at the Park.

At the park, she looked around to find Athrun. She looked everywhere, but didn't find him. When she felt hopeless, she sat on the bench, whose behind was a fountain, and called Athrun.

"Come on. Pick it up."

"_The number you're calling is." _She closed her cell phone and cursed.

"Damn. Where are you, Athrun?" she whispered slowly.

"Did you call me, Cags?" asked a masculine voice. Cagalli was surprised to see Athrun was standing in front of her with a red mark on his left cheek.

"Yeah, you're the one who called me to come, yet you were nowhere."

"Well, that's a little trick, I'm doing." He smirked.

"What happened with your cheek?" asked Cagalli as she stood up and placed her right hand on his left cheek. Athrun touched her hand slowly and said.

"It was a punishment that I got." He closed his eyes slowly.

"From that stupid bitch? How could she dare to do that?! I should have warned her." When she was about to leave, Athrun grabbed her hand and said, "You don't have to. I deserve this."

"You don't deserve this Athrun. She is the one who deserves it."

"No, wait, here me first."

"I'm listening."

"I said to her when I met her at her place. I told her that I want to break up."

"Why? Didn't you say that you love here? Why suddenly you break up?" Cagalli asked with confusion.

"I've fallen in love with someone else."

"Well, I don't know who she is, but hope she is much better than that bitch." Athrun chuckled.

"Well, I think she is much better and the greatest girl I've ever seen, Cags."

"Well, then it's great. I should have seen that girl. Tell me, do I know her?"

"Actually, Cags, you have seen that girl. And yes, you know her very well."

"Who's that lucky girl?" asked Cagalli as the jealousy came arise on her heart.

"It's you, Cags." Athrun slowly put both of his hands to her cheeks. He stared at those beautiful amber eyes. Cagalli didn't believe what she had just heard. He loves her? And all this time, she didn't know it?

"When you broke up today and was dumped by that bastard Auel, I felt that this is my chance, I've loved you ever since we were friend Cagalli. I love you. I always love you. I'm dating Meyrin because I think if I date with her, you would at least jealous or something and I tried very hard to forget my feeling towards you, but I can't. I know this sounds ridiculous and I know you still love Auel, but at least you've known my feeling."

Athrun was about to took his hand, but Cagalli grabbed it again.

"No, wait. I know if I say this, you will think that I'm a girl without heart. Because actually I didn't feel too sad when I broke up with Auel, but when I heard you went out with Meyrin just now, suddenly I felt angry and sad. I know it sounds strange. I thought it was just because you are my _best friend_ so I angry that much, but now I know it is called jealousy." Cagalli stopped for a second and took a deep breath before she continued to say with a smile, "I also love you, Athrun Zala."

Athrun's eyes widener, he smiled and hugged her tightly. Cagalli hugged him back and felt happy. They broke the hug and leaned each other closer to kiss.

The snow started to fall down. The first snow fall on Athrun's and Cagalli's nose and that's when they broke their kiss. They looked up to see the snow falling down. The looked each other again and kissed. The other couples in the Park also felt happy to see the snow fell down and they will have a White Christmas. The happiness showed on every each person in that park.

The bell rang 12 times, meaning it was already 25th December and it was Christmas day. Like they said, there would be a miracle in Christmas day, so let's make a wish and believe in it.

~The end~

**

* * *

I'm sorry it's too long and somehow too strange. Anyway, I know it's too fast, but **

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0 MeRry ChRisTmaS 0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**See you later o_0

* * *

  
**


End file.
